warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Days Until Heartbreak/Death
there's the smoke don't hold your breath run as fast as you can away from death part nine of Days Until Heartbreak For the next few days, things are fine. I interact with my group and do the normal things. Things are almost back to normal, except there is more activity along the Clan border. We patrol there everyday, trying to make sure things are alright. "Intruders!" a familiar voice shrieks. I whip my head around to see Flare running towards me, her patrol following. "There are intruders at the border, Sari." "Which one?" I snap, "Take me there now." "The Clan one," Flare gasps breathlessly, "There are so many of them. They want to move the border and drive us out." "They can try," I hiss, "Aura, round up five cats and let's go. Flare, take your patrol and show me where these intruders are." I turn and briskly walk after Flare, who had hurried off to do my bidding. Aura is already in step behind me, and I hope she chose good fighters. Flare picks up her pace and I race after her, adrenaline running through me. Those filthy, dirty-minded Clan cats think they can just push us out? They don't know how wrong they are. Soon, I hear the cats trampling around near the Clan border, as if that was their new camp. "Attack!" The battlecry tears out of my throat and I lunge for the nearest cat - coincedentally Shineblossom. She shrieks in surprise and I claw at her face, desperate to marr her pretty figure so that Ice will never love her again. She bats my paw away and drives her claws towards my stomach. I roll away and kick out, barely missing her. She jumps back up and bares her teeth at me. "Think you can beat me, rogue?" Something dangerous gleams in my eyes. I let the rush of hatred and anger drive me forward. I leap on top of her, digging my claws in deep. "You bet, Clan cat." She doesn't know who I am, but I know her. I won't let her go. Shineblossom rolls over, attempting to crush me, but I let her, laying limp so that she thinks I'm beat. When she flashes her paw to make a killing blow, I roll over and use her momentum to drive her to the ground. I pin her down, my eyes boiling. "This is what you get," I snarl. For stealing Ice. Before I can kill the she-cat off, something bowls me over. I let out a hiss and try to free myself to finish the job, but the cat pins me down as Shineblossom turns and disappears. Finally, the cat lets me up and he turns to leave but I knock him down. "You stinking-" I freeze. "Ice?" His brilliant blue eyes stare back at me. "Why did you do that?" I whisper brokenly, "Why are you helping Shineblossom? I could have killed her." "That's why," he murmurs, "I can't let your anger rule you." I dig in my claws in anger. "I trusted you Ice," I cry out, "I wanted to kill her so you could be mine forever. Don't you understand? I know Shineblossom is the reason you're holding back. When she's gone, we can-" Ice pushes me off, blood dripping from the wounds I have given him. "This is what I don't want you to become," he tells me, "You're not a monster, Sari." He stalks away before I can chase after him or say anything. "Sari!" Aura screams my name.s. I turn, but it's too late. Shineblossom's green eyes flash as she hits home. Her claws drive deep into my pelt and a small gasp escapes me. I don't know what happens afterwards but I feel like I can hear Ice's voice and then everything swirls away until only black remains. ~ I wake up to find pain everywhere. I groan and try to sit up, only to lay back down as a wave of dizziness overcomes me. "Don't sit up, there's a terrible wound in your side." I turn my head slightly to actually see Ice walking over to me. "She got you good." "W-what are you doing?" Ice doesn't glance at me. "I'm treating your wound until you're well enough to get home. I couldn't leave you to bleed out there." I recall what happened. Shineblossom. "Don't move, no matter what, okay?" Ice instructs me, "This might hurt a little bit." He begins to wipe a wet moss along my flank and I bite my lip as a burning sensation engulfs me. When he finally steps back, I've probably emitted tiny screams like fifty times already. "That should be clean enough," he murmurs, "Hold still while I wrap the wound with cobweb." His deft paws pressed against my side and I tried not to wince. "Done," he takes a step back, "You'll probably need to rest here for a few days. I'll go tell your group where you are." "How are you going to do that?" "I have my ways." He's gone before I can stop him. I stare vacantly at the entrance, wishing he wouldn't risk his life for me, wishing there was nothing in between us. ~ Ice stepped slowly over the border. This was dangerous territory and he knew it. Calmly, he sat down and waited. It wasn't long before he heard nearly silent footsteps and a silver she-cat exploded from the bush next to him. Ice had never been good at fighting, but he managed to dodge and yelp, "I'm not here to fight!" The silver she-cat was on him in an instant. "What are you here for?" she hissed. "You're leader," he mewed, "I'm taking care of her." The she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Why? Toms like you are only going to take advantage of her. I demand you let us bring her back to our camp immediately." "She has a terrible side wound and I was the only one who could help her. She's in a critical condition. I only came here to tell you so you knew where she was." The silver she-cat pushed herself roughly off. "If you do anything to her, I swear I'll find you and kill you." She turned and disappeared again. Ice stared after her before slowly picking himself up. Tough group, it's a wonder how Sari can be so nice. Though I can see why she doesn't understand toms at all. He headed towards his den, and then thought the better of it. He turned his paws towards the Clan border and walked away. ~ Two weeks have passed. Ice has kept me company for these two weeks, although he disappeared often. He's also been treating my wounds, knowing that if he didn't, it would get infected. "I think you're okay to go," Ice tells me one morning, "I can't afford to keep you here much longer." "Why?" I ask, confused. Every night he spent with me has been a paradise. I almost wish my wound never healed. "Your group," he shrugs, "Strict rules I guess." Oh. Of course Aura would demand that Ice gave me back. She would be hounding me for the next ten days if Ice harmed me. "I better go then," I murmur. Ice helps me stand and guides me to the entrance. "See you around, Sari," he whispers into my ear, and then he touches his nose to mine, "Be careful." I stare longingly into his eyes before hobbling away. What I don't notice is the scent of another she-cat approaching as I leave. ~ "Where have you been, Sari?" Aura's frantic voice reaches my ear as I finally reach the camp, "I've been waiting for you to return since that rogue told me about your injury!" "Sorry," I grunt, "I've been keeping him in line though, don't worry." Her blue eyes don't reassure me. "I tried to find him again to tell you something but he never showed up." The fear and anger in her eyes worry me even more. "What happened?" I blink, "Did Kayli...?" "No," Aura shakes her head, "Not Kayli. Sweetie." An image of the young she-cat flies through my mind. "What happened to her?" I frown, "Is she alright?" "She's dead," Aura whispers, "She's dead, Sari."